


Pre-dawn utopia

by KuroRikard



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRikard/pseuds/KuroRikard
Summary: Если утопия недостижима, тогда что же это сейчас? Весь мир — один человек, и каждый день — обмен сердцами. Да, утопия
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 3





	Pre-dawn utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Приторно-сладко. Просто маленькая зарисовка за три или четыре коротких вечера под snow patrol.

Третий час ночи, это когда, проснувшись, с закрытыми глазами на запах персикового геля ищешь рядом любимого человека. Понимание, что он тоже не спит приходит с его объятиями и всё ещё влажной макушкой на плече, которую кому-то явно было лень высушить. Прикосновение губами без задней мысли к коже на шее и вдох запаха. Еле уловимые нотки, кажется, клубники, помимо такого приятного персика.  
  
И снова затишье в беспорядочном ворохе одеял и подушек. Вновь дремота, очень лёгкая и чуткая. Вроде бы слышится «Хон-и» низким голосом, но уставшим разумом всё списывается на поволоку сна. Реальнее становится, когда прикосновением пальцев по виску, заправляя прядь растрёпанных волос, и улыбка трогает пересохшие губы. Далее идёт неторопливыми сонными ласками обоих. Самыми кончиками пальцев, чувствуется едва. Всё смазанное, всё мимо, лениво, но тут какая разница, потому что им и так хорошо. Будто сквозь плёнку, и так в самый раз. Шорох простыни — касание. Мини-эйфория и кудрявые приятно-тяжёлые облака под веками.  
  
Дрогнувшие веки, незаметный в темноте живой блеск глаз цвета ароматного кофе. Открыть глаза — пол дела, видеть бы ими, а пока только размазанная по чёрному листу гуашь тёмных оттенков. Смытые морганием краски, невыраженная улыбка на чужих губах взамен, тихий шёпот, с них срывающийся. Голос дико соблазнительный, он хриплый и низкий. Кажется, это лучшее, что в жизни можно услышать. Слова мимо ушей, только голос. Убаюкивающе. Это блаженство. Главное, чтобы близко и тепло от чужих обнимающих рук. Поглубже вдвоём под одеяло, как в облако белого пуха.  
  
Чувствуется копошение в объятиях, а потом в них пустота. От слуха ускользает скрип кровати.   
  
— Ты со мной, Хон-и? — чуть громче, чем тот шёпот, только уже не рядом, а над кроватью. Ответом немое соглашение, и их руки сплетены в замок. Ведь да, конечно, и без слов понятно.  
  
По полу ходит прохлада, струйкой льющаяся с открытого окна. Хоть и босыми ногами по нему, но тут по принципу «и так нормально».  
  
После того, как чайник на кухне поставлен, забравшись с ногами на широкий подоконник, они вновь ныряют в объятия друг друга.   
  
— В три часа ночи чай вкуснее, — тихо усмехается, получает кивок от Чангюна в ответ.  
  
Под пледом, специально оставленном на подоконнике, сидя спиной к груди — и словно бы из этого состоит их мир, пусть и вуалью темноты накрытый, свет тут лишний. Его составляющие — это температура под восемьдесят шесть по Фаренгейту между телами, это нежность и заражающая улыбка, сердца, в унисон отбивающие больше девяноста ударов в минуту.  
  
У Чжухона мягкие губы, касаются они так ласково. С первым лёгким на виске — сонная улыбка, далее дорожкой по линии подбородка — волна лёгкой дрожи. Откинувшись назад, на крепкое плечо, удобнее. Сердце Чангюна пропускает ровно четыре удара, едва на подряд, точно столько же, сколько поцелуев легло на открытую шею.  
  
А за окном холодно до дрожи от одного взгляда сквозь стекло. Такая тошнотно-омерзительная осень, разливающаяся по городу. Посмотрев разок, сразу хочется глаза от окна отвести. Только небо чистое. Лучше задрать голову к звёздам и считать их белые огоньки, тыкать пальцем в синий небесный шёлк, выискивая созвездия.  
  
Вот они и ищут созвездия. В глазах друг друга, с каждым разом новые и новые. Потому что глаза напротив бездонные, похоже на вселенную. Утонуть бы и никогда не выныривать…  
  
Минуты потраченного времени, две большие чашки мятного чая на краю подоконника. Теперь устраиваются не спиной, а глаза в глаза, чтобы весь мир подождал. Завитки пара от напитков поднимаются вверх, переплетаются, растворяются в объявшем их воздухе. И они тоже растворяются, найдя губы друг друга. Пропустив сквозь пальцы чужие волосы, подаются ближе, вжимают в себя, чтобы вновь пропитаться этой нежностью и обменяться вдохом-выдохом. Неторопливо и долго, вот так, самозабвенно, сладко, пока стелется сознание чёрной струящейся тканью перед глазами. «Идеально» по буквам от ладоней, что привносят штрих, выводя ажур по спине, и не отпускают ни на секунду. Чувством захлёстывает, и тут без вариантов. А время минутами, от одной к другой поцелуй приторнее, будто безостановочно топлёным шоколадом на язык и губы. В тишине и полумраке есть только этот подоконник, рассыпанные по нему блёклые огоньки фонарей с улицы и зацелованые любимые губы.  
  
Последние касание и пополам поделённый вдох. А сейчас поближе друг к другу, чашки в руки. Молчанием по слуху, только шорохи от того, что Чангюн прислоняется лбом к груди Чжухона. Чувства горят уютным огоньком у каждого в сердце, от него тепло, и словам за ненадобностью уже даже места не остаётся. Они были сказаны многими месяцами назад, лились сутки напролёт в коротких сообщениях, а сейчас этого не нужно больше. Это и так самые уютные отношения.  
  
Пол четвёртого утра, скоро в окне небо затянется пыльно-жёлтой дымкой, предвещая рассвет. Ни взгляда на часы. Упоение молчаливой любовью и немой обмен сердцами. Пустая посуда отставлена, но ещё минутку. Всего минутку на то, чтобы просто посидеть, чтобы вновь распалить друг в друге такое простое счастье, такую сложно-несложную любовь.  
  
Без десяти четыре. Дремота, заполнившая сознание, ощущение невесомости сквозь, а потом постель и объятия.  
  
Если утопия недостижима, тогда что же это сейчас? Здесь и сейчас. Маленькая утопия для двоих, где все звёзды в чужих глазах, где погода — теплота рук, и каждая печаль пополам. Весь мир — один человек, и каждый день — обмен сердцами. _Да, утопия.  
_


End file.
